The Key to a Perfect Relationship
by WhySoSerious16
Summary: Take a look into the components of Sakura and Sasuke's perfect relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Compliments: **He compliments her, she compliments him.

Ino and Sakura decided it was time to go out and have some fun as girls. They both took time out of their lives to take care of the men they unconditionally loved, but now it was time to take care of themselves socially. Ino had yet to show up at Sasuke and Sakura's apartment which, of course, gave Sakura time to look at herself then find _something _she didn't like with what she was wearing.

Sasuke was reading through ANBU information while lounging on the bed, all the while conscious of the stressing Sakura. He heard countless, "Ugh, that makes me look fat" and "My hips are too wide!" Finally, he set the papers aside and caught her just as she turned to find yet _another _outfit. "Sakura," he said, "you are anything but fat, and your hips are the perfect size. You're beautiful."

It was at this moment that Sakura decided to change the date of their outing as a certain raven-haired Uchiha deserved to be smothered with Sakura-fashioned love.

\(o)/

Sasuke sat in the hospital room, arms-crossed, eyes downcast. What has our handsome Uchiha so down? A fight between him and the only person he will _rarely _call his best friend. Several things were said that both men regret yet neither have the will to apologize. What were they fighting over? Sasuke's carelessness during missions and how that affected Sakura. What Naruto said, surprisingly, made sense which brings us to the Sasuke who seems to be rethinking his decisions up until now.

Sitting there quietly, Sasuke said nothing when the door opened and in walked a doctor. He especially didn't say anything when it was Sakura who had also gotten into the argument. She needn't ask anything because, he was her boyfriend, she already knew all there was that she needed to know. But his unusual silence made her fidget and somewhat feel guilty because it was partially her fault he was in this state. I mean, she _did _side with Naruto.

"Are you not going to say anything," she asked him, and got an "Aa" in response. Consequently, she smacked him in the head with her clipboard. She had his attention then. He looked up to find tears in her emerald eyes. "Yes, Sasuke, I feel bad about siding with Naruto but he had a point and you know it! You're actions can get you killed then what am _I _supposed to do? Despite your cold demeanor and 99.9% silent attitude, you are the best boyfriend a girl could have and if you _die_, I…"

She was cut off by Sasuke's lips which had, somewhere between "Despite your cold demeanor and 99.9% silent attitude" and "if you _die_," turned into a small smile. "The best boyfriend huh," he kissed her again. And again. And again. Finally, he decided that he was going to trail kisses down her neck and forget his injuries for the next hour.

"S-Sasuke," Sakura gasped when he gently laid her on the hospital bed. "We are in a hospital."

She watched him walk to the door and his the 'Patient In' button. Sakura blushed as he began to remove his shirt. "Hn."

**A/N: ahhhhhhhhh that was so cute! Especially the second one. That was friggin' adorable . Our Sasuke gettin' all worked up over that? Oh my. Oh my my my. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bow Chika Wow-Wow: Yes, the couple got quite a bit of sexy time, and it was ****_never _****the same. **

**A/N: Do forgive me if this is a bit mature but it is a key to a perfect relationship . **

Foreplay. It was something Sasuke was surprisingly good at. He had the ability to make Sakura feel powerless, despite her uncanny ability to destroy buildings with a single punch. She lost all sensation in her body except for the parts he gave his undivided attention to. She breathed his name, broken, in the midst of a climax. And they hadn't even gotten to the important part yet.

He would kiss her passionately yet rough. The passion for her pleasure, the roughness for his own. After all, he was Uchiha Sasuke, the guy who found fighting a great stress relief. It was no surprise he would, dare I say, like it rough. Sakura had no right to complain as it wasn't like he was _hurting _her. He just left her extremely breathless is all.

"Sakura," he groaned her name, a fire stirring his groin. For him, Sakura spread her legs and moaned rather loudly when he took no time in entering her. For only a second, they were connected, a deep lust for each other shared between the silent eye contact. Then he began to move, the repetitive motion that caused Sakura to grip onto him, driving her into the mattress. The way he felt, to her, was the sweetest piece of pleasure, causing her to climax several more times before it was his turn.

The morning that followed was slow for the two. The exhaust from the night before carried over and kept the two sleeping soundly in bed. However, Sakura stirred slightly and the movement woke the two up. The first both saw were the eyes of the other. Sakura smiled into his onyx pools while he smirked into her jade ones.

"Good morning Sasuke," Sakura would say against his lips which gladly accepted hers.

"Morning Sakura," He would reply.


	3. Chapter 3

**Communication: When they are bothered by something, they talk about it. **

"Where is this going," Sakura suddenly asked during a wonderful dinner. "You and I, I mean."

Sasuke ungraciously let a tomato slip from his fingers and drop back onto his plate. Yes he was confused, but our dear Sakura had every right to ask. They had every aspect of a relationship, all of the important things, but never did they talk about it with each other. Sakura was going on twenty-five; the young medic-nin needed to settle down. And, suddenly, there was a baby boom throughout the village. It made Sakura realize how much she wanted a child of her own.

The raven-haired man sitting across from her looked visibly uncomfortable. However, he pushed his plate away, interlocked his fingers, and nodded for her lover to go on. "I'm thinking about the future, _our _future, and I don't know if you're doing the same." Sakura bit her lip, unsure of what he would say. After all, he was the affectionate type. Usually, his affection moments were few and far in between, also spontaneous. She wasn't guaranteed a kiss every day, some days she didn't even receive a single word (she blames the stress) but she isn't complaining. That was the Sasuke she fell in love with. "If I love you any longer, I may not be able to let go if you suddenly decide to."

There was only silence in response which soon Sakura grew afraid of. "Say something," she begged.

"What do you want me to say," Sasuke asked.

"It's not what I want you to say, but what you need to say. Your feelings are important too, here, and I'd like to know I'm not the only one willing to talk about them."

Sasuke leaned back in his chair, "Well I _think_–" because Uchiha will never admit that they feel "–that this conversation can't even hold water." Sakura flinched. "You're questions already have answers, and your worries are futile and unneeded." There was pause before he surprised her by saying, "You will be an Uchiha, Sakura, so please stop this nonsense."

(/w\)

If there is one thing you'd want to know about Uchiha Sasuke its that he loves to cuddle in the morning. When the morning sunrise touches his face, he will shift slightly, but his arms will never let go of his beloved Haruno. Maybe it was the sent of her fruity hair, or maybe the warmth she gave off. No, it had to be the soft, silky skin. Whatever it was, it always had him holding her closely (not that she was complaining).

But, lately, those mornings have been nonexistent. Either Sakura is at the hospital early in the morning, or she is sorting through paperwork in the kitchen. No matter the reason, the Uchiha felt a little down when he found himself waking up alone. Never again will he experience that treachery! And, when he walked into the kitchen, he was going to make his resolve known.

"Stop waking up early," he ordered, rather than _asked. _

Sakura looked up, surprised by his sudden entrance. "Excuse me?"

For her, he repeated himself, "Stop waking up early, it's annoying." However, ever so slightly, Sakura began to see through him. She smiled rather mischievously as she began to see what had the Uchiha so worked up. "What?"

"Sasuke," Sakura placed her chin in her hand, "are you feeling lonely in the morning?"

Taken aback, Sasuke wanted to defend himself. Yes, he loved this woman but he wouldn't _ever _admit to feeling lonely. After all, he travelled the lands as a rogue ninja, how could he ever feel lonely? But then he decided, he'd rather not lie. The only reason why this ex-rogue ninja could feel loneliness was because he loved Sakura, and she was giving him a loving presence of which he found himself addicted. Hm, imagine that; rogue to lovesick. What an odd transformation.

"If that's what you call it," Sasuke mumbled, slightly blushing, "then… I guess."

Sakura smiled, "See Sasuke? Is it that hard to talk about your feelings?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Last one guys! **

**Self Love: You can't be a good partner if you can't even stand yourself… **

Sakura watched Sasuke brood. What else is new, right? Well… this moment was one of Sakura's specially selected memories; as it gave her a new understand of Sasuke which only made her love him more.

Earlier, when Team Seven was having a little get-together and Naruto's (rather disgusting (apartment), all hell broke loose. In reality, it was just Naruto finding himself drunk and nagging at Sakura about how Sasuke was the _worst _boyfriend. In the moment, the only defense Sakura could come up with was the fact that he was no longer her boyfriend seeing as they were engaged. Hey… she tried.

Sasuke on the other hand took it. But the more Naruto said, the angrier he got. First it started with him tapping his foot in an un-Uchiha like way. Then he too began to drink, but only sips. Finally he was drunk which led to Sakura bringing him home, the whole way he was complaining.

Now they sat in the kitchen together. Sasuke had a glass of whatever before him which he used to take an aspirin. It wasn't everyday that the Uchiha had a hangover. "Sasuke," Sakura began, knowing that he was still thinking of the events of the night before, "don't take what Naruto said to heart."

What did Naruto say? Things along the lines of "unemotional prick" and "emo ice cube." Yes, pretty hurtful things that Naruto blasted at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed, downing his glass of whatever before getting up. "He said things I already knew," Sasuke muttered. "And I've already come to terms with them." Then he left in the direction of their room. Most likely to take a nap.

But Sakura stayed behind to think on that a moment. Then she smiled, realizing that Sasuke really did say some profound things sometimes.

(/^w^)/

Sasuke really didn't understand. Women were supposed to drop everything and run to him if he so happened to look at them. But there he was, lying on his and Sakura's bed with only his _boxers _on, and Sakura was staring at herself in the mirror.

She too was in her underwear and twisted and turned, posing several different ways. Sasuke was able to follow the reflection of her eyes, seeing that she was staring at the "most important" parts of woman's body. Parts such as the hips, thighs, chest, and stomach.

Let's face it; Sasuke didn't understand women. He didn't understand why she would breathe in, sucking in her stomach, then let it back out with a sigh. He didn't understand why she mumbled to herself about exercising (when he knew she wouldn't). He. Just. Didn't. Understand.

But he was an Uchiha so he always pretended he did… therefore he said nothing.

In fact, he was about to turn over and go to bed when Sakura clicked her tongue. "You know what," Sakura said in a thoughtful tone, "I like my body the way it is." He was about to comment, but she continued. "My thighs aren't even that big." He looked, mentally nodding.

_It's true, _he thought.

"And my chest is like the _perfect _size. For you, that is, so that's good."

He nodded. Mentally, of course, because Sasuke was ever one to agree with lewd things such as that. The logic of this man…

"As for my stomach… women need a little bit of fat for a baby, right?"

Sasuke smirked, liking the way she was thinking. _Indeed they do. _

Sakura ran her hands along her hips, not saying anything like Sasuke assumed she would. Instead, she turned with a huff. "I can deal with my hips. The more I look, the better they seem."

It was on this night that Sasuke approved of Sakura's arguments _and _logic as he couldn't agree more.

**Well that is it my lovelies! . I had so much fun writing this. But I wonder what I'm going to write next? Hm.. :/ **


End file.
